A “system-on-chip” or SOC is an integrated circuit (IC) that includes a processor adapted to execute program code and one or more circuit blocks. The circuit blocks may be implemented as hardwired circuitry, programmable circuitry, and/or a combination thereof. The circuit blocks may operate cooperatively with one another and/or with the processor. The processor and the circuit blocks are typically implemented on a same die. The circuit blocks may be Intellectual Properties (IPs) or cores coupled together and/or coupled to the processor.
Within the SOC, the processor and/or the circuit blocks exchange transactions with one another. As an illustrative example, a first circuit block may operate as a master. The first circuit block may be the processor or any of a variety of different types of circuit blocks. The first circuit block is coupled to a second circuit block through interface circuitry. The second circuit block may operate as a slave. For example, the second circuit block may be a memory controller. Efficient operation of the SOC requires efficient communication between the circuit blocks and the processor. A mismatch in communication between the circuit blocks and/or the processor results in degraded performance of the SOC.